Happy Birthday
by rainbow cupcake
Summary: An Akuroku birthday fic I wrote for my "child"'s birthday. Axel, Roxas, fluff, and an ice cream parlor. What else could you want?


HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY CHILD!! WHO ISN'T ACTUALLY RELATED TO ME AND I'VE NEVER MET IRL, BUT HAPPY BIRTHDAY E-CHILD!!

Enjoy, everyone XD  


* * *

The bell of the ice cream shop tingled softly as the door opened, and sounding again as it closed.  
A tall redheaded figure walked through the shop, stopping at the counter, ordering two bowls of the sea salt flavour. Once his ice cream was served, he walked towards the back of the building, sliding into the booth that was there, and setting down the second bowl.  
"Heya Rox."  
The blonde that had been sitting there, doodling random stick figures on the back of his notebook, looked up, mouth spreading into a wide smile, eyes shining.  
"Axel!"  
"Got your favorite" He gestured to the second bowl of ice cream.  
Roxas grabbed it eagerly, eating it quickly, blue droplets sliding down his chin in his exhuberence. Axel leaned over the table slightly, grabbing Roxas's face in his hands, licking away the drops, and pressing a light kiss to his sweetened lips, 'causing the blonde to smile even bigger.  
"Roxas...er...well, I know it's your birthday...but..."  
"But what?"  
"I kind of forgot to get you a birthday present..."  
"Ax...it's okay, I wasn't expecting one."  
"What, y'mean you think I won't get you stuff?"  
"No, I mean you don't have to buy me stuff to win my affection."

Axel smiled, reaching down to slide his hand onto Roxas's.  
"I didn't get you a birthday present...but..."  
He rummaged around in the pocket of his biker jacket, pulling out a box.  
Stepping out of the booth, he kneeled down onto the floor.  
"Roxas..."  
The blonde was wide eyed, staring down at him.  
Axel blinked for a moment.  
"Damn it."  
Roxas looked at him confused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I...I had this whole thing planned out in my head...but I just forgot everything I was gonna say..."  
The younger boy leaned forward, placing a kiss on Axel's forhead.  
"Be spontaneous like you always are."  
He pulled back, smiling.  
Axel grinned cheekily.  
"Fine, I'll be spontaneous. Roxas, my darling sweetheart, love of my life, my reason for living. my adorable little blondie with a great talent for s-"  
"AXEL. We're in public."  
"...iiinging. Be my wife?"  
"Axel. I'm a boy..."  
"Yeah, I know, bu-"  
"And yes. I will!!"  
The ring was slid onto his finger, and Axel stood up, just in time to catch his shorter blonde lover, who had just flung himself from the booth into his arms, firmly kissing him.  
As he was set back down on his feet, they held each other, Roxas nearly crying in happiness.  
A round of clapping started up from the tables and booths around them, and they separated, looking around them, blushing and grinning at the audience they had acquired.  
A familiar cheer rang out from one of the farther tables, and Roxas looked over to see his twin brother running towards him, and grunting as the brunette nearly tackled him in joy.  
"Congratulations Roxas!!!"  
The blonde twin smiled happily, hugging his brother.  
He looked over to the table where the other had come from, and saw his brother's silver haired boyfriend.  
"Oy, Riku!"  
"Hm?"  
"Sora better be coming home with a ring soon too!!"  
The silverette looked away, face slightly pink, and Sora's own face mirrored the color.  
Roxas grinned.  
"Good luck" he murmured to the brunette, before grabbing Axel's hand, and walking out of the shop with him, off to the redhead's house.

Around 11 o'clock that evening, Roxas's cell phone rang as he lay curled up with his fiancee on the couch, and he flicked it open.  
"Yeah?"  
A squealing joyful voice echoed out of the speaker and Roxas held the phone away from his ear, wincing.  
"Sora, calm down!! What are you talking about, I can't hear you if you're yelling!"  
As soon as the brunette took the time to breathe, he giddily told his twin that Riku had pulled him outside through the back door of the shop, and proposed to him as well, because he'd had the same idea as Axel, but had gotten beat to it.  
Roxas talked for a short while longer with him, wishing him the best, before hanging up, setting his phone onto the coffee table in front of them, and curling up back on top of Axel.  
"He finally grow a pair and propose to your brother?"  
Roxas laughed quietly.  
"Yup."  
He moved up to kiss Axel lightly, smiling into the kiss while the redhead wrapped an arm securely around him.

* * *

Wowww.

I actually managed to write something with only ONE innuendo.

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT!

...This Roxas wants to get married too...(I cosplay him XD)


End file.
